starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Wars Insider 89
Star Wars Insider 89, to 89 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. ''Zawartość: ''Publikacje dziennikarskie: *Comlink Letters **Same Sith, Different Day.... *Skywalking News **Los Angeles To Host Star Wars Celebration IV! **ILM To Say "So Long" To Physical Production Unit **Lucas To Be Unducted Into The Toy Industry Hall of Fame **Son of Jango Stars In Upcoming Ebook **MTV Votes Hayden Christensen Best Baddie **Ray HarryHausen and Ralph McQuarrie Visit ILM and Lucasarts **Palpatine Gets Tony **Fisher To Star In One-Woman Show in Westwood *Skywalking **The Dark Side of The Death Star - autor: Bonnie Burton **From The Outer Rim *Jedi Library Books **Darth Reign - autor: Jason Fry *Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines - fragment powieści Dziedzictwo Mocy II: Braterstwo krwi *Drawn By The Force Comics **The Emperor's Final Fate - autor: Daniel Wallace *ILM's Sizzling Mustafarian Summer - autor: Ron Magid *Jabba's Collection Collectibles **Han Shoots Fir- Ah, You Know *"Where Did You Dig Up That Old Fossil?" - autor: Daniel Wallace *Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy - autor: Ryan Kaufman i Abel G. Pena, ilustracje: Joe Corroney, Brian Miller i Dustin Yee *Technical Readout Set Piece **Escape From Cloud City - autor: Chris Trevas *The Art of War - autor: Frank Parisi, ilustracje: Jan Duursema *Ask The Master Q & A - autor: Pablo Hidalgo **Maybe Luke Was a Bad Pilot, After All *Scouting The Galaxy Treasures and Space Junk - autor: Steve Sansweet **The One That Almost Got Away! *Bricks, Whips and Spaceships - autor: Ryan Jones **Lego Star Wars II The Original Trilogy **Star Wars Empire at War Forces of Corruption Expansion **Star Wars Untitled Next-Gen Game **Indiana Jones *Best of Hyperspace - autor: Pablo Hidalgo i Bonnie Burton **What's the Story? ***Tzizvvt ***E-3PO **Best of Star Wars Blogs **Making of The Star Wars Radio Drama on Audiocast **Galactic Gallery *Padawan Corner Tasks for Young Jedi **How To Draw a Tusken Raider - autor: Cynthia Cummens *Bantha Tracks vol. 20 **Star Wars: The Next Generation **Editorial **The Way We Were *Star Wars Shop ''Redakcja: Redakcja: *Daniel Orum - president *Francis Mao - director of editorial and creative services *Frank Parisi- editor-in-chief *Francis Mao - contributing designer *George Hu - contributing designer *Pete Babb - contributing copy editor *Shelly Reimer - production director *Michele Nelson - production manager *Adriana Halbac - production specialist *Stephanie Taylor - group circulation manager *Kathryn Washburn - circulation coordinator *Bob Huseby - vice president sales *Emily-Jane Throckmorton - west coast advertising director *Michelle Torrey - west coast sales manager *Brett Robinson - west coast senior account executive *Jennifer Crist - west coast senior account executive *Cory Shelton - west coast senior account executive *Rich Commodore - east coast advertising director *Rachel Desjardins - east coast senior account executive *David Goldberg - east coast director, east coast advertising operations *Mary Atchison - east coast advertising operations coordinator *Gabe Cera - east coast advertising operations coordinator *Daniel Wallace - contributor *Jason Fry - contributor *Chris Trevas - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Bonnie Burton - contributor *Steve Sansweet - contributor *Mary Franklin - contributor *Ryan Kaufman - contributor *Abel G. Pena - contributor *Ryan Jones - contributor *Ron Magid - contributor *Cynthia Cummens - contributor *Joe Corroney - contributor *Brian Miller - contributor *Dustin Yee - contributor *Scott Kimball - contributor *Derek Davalos - contributor *Matthew Simmons - contributor Lucasfilm: *Amy Gary - director of publishing *Sue Rostoni - executive editor *Jonathan Rinzler - executive editor *Steve Sansweet - director of content management & fan relations *Troy Alders - art director *Leland Chee - Keeper of the Holocron *Paul Ens - director of Lucas Online *Pablo Hidalgo - content manager, Lucas Online *Mary Franklin - editor, Bantha Tracks *David Anderman - legal affairs ''Wydawca: IDG Entertainment (IDG Communications) - Oakland, stan Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Magazyny